Un rêve éveillé
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Cela faisait depuis un an que Sin avait péri. Un an que le rêve des Priants avait cessé. Un an qu'il avait disparu. N'était-ce donc que le fruit de son imagination si Yuna le voyait face à elle cette nuit-là ?


_Hellow =)_

_Sur un coup de tête, je vous propose cet OS portant sur le couple tragique que forme Yuna et Tidus (qui n'a pas été ému par la fin du jeu ? D8), un couple que je trouve en ce moment très inspirant ! :D_  
_ J'espère avoir respecté leurs caractères, n'ayant encore jamais écrit sur eux ^^' Quant à l'histoire, je ne fais qu'imaginer une scène qui aurait pu arriver mais qui n'existe pas dans le jeu original ni dans sa suite._  
_Final Fantasy X appartient à Square Enix, anciennement Squaresoft._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

La tristesse est un bien étrange sentiment. On ne veut pas l'affronter ni les conséquences qu'elle engendre. On l'enfouit au fond de soi pour espérer la faire disparaître. Mais quelques soient les efforts pour renier son existence, elle est toujours présente. Tapie sous une fausse apparence de joie, il suffit d'un faux pas pour qu'elle jaillisse et envahisse l'âme humaine.

Avec le temps, Yuna pensait que sa mélancolie disparaîtrait, que ses peines s'évaporeraient. Depuis un an, elle essayait éperdument de s'en convaincre. À vrai dire, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être heureuse.

Un an auparavant, l'ancienne Invokeuse avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué depuis mille ans : vaincre définitivement Sin – ce monstre de pêchés qui avait rendu leur monde sans éclat et en ruines. Yuna avait instauré la Félicité – celle qui avait enfin permis à Spira de renaître de ses cendres. Et elle et ses amis en étaient revenus vivants.

Sauf _lui_. Tidus.

Rêve éveillé d'une Zanarkand chimérique, il s'était brusquement évaporé une fois Sin vaincu, les Priants s'extirpant enfin de leur long sommeil. Mais pour Yuna, il n'était pas qu'une simple chimère. Au départ un des gardiens chargés de la protéger durant son pèlerinage, il était devenu une part d'elle-même, le pilier sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer sans crainte. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables. Son sourire si lumineux, son regard azur si intense d'amour et de passion, son franc-parler maladroit, sa sincérité, sa droiture, sa possessivité... Son exact opposé qui l'avait attiré comme un papillon prêt à se brûler les ailes.

Pourtant, il avait été l'unique sacrifice pour aspirer au bonheur de toute une population. Le sacrifice que Yuna n'avait jamais souhaité.

Bien que tout concordait à ce qu'il ne revienne jamais, Yuna s'accrochait à un hypothétique espoir de le retrouver. Après tout, il n'était qu'un rêve pas vrai ? Par définition, un rêve ne pouvait pas mourir et être envoyé dans l'Au-delà.

Convaincue de ses pensées, elle honorait sa mémoire en essayant de profiter pleinement de sa vie comme il l'aurait souhaité. Pourtant, accrochée à cette idée de le revoir, la jeune femme tendait parfois l'oreille, espérant secrètement entendre un sifflement. Ou des fois, lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à l'océan, elle sifflait dans le vide, se demandant s'il viendrait à elle comme il le lui avait promis.

Désireuse de ne pas oublier son visage, elle s'abandonnait lors de ses rêves et ce, même si cela rouvrait en elle la plaie béante de son absence. Ses songes permettaient de maintenir en elle son amour vivace et son souvenir. En quelque sorte, il était présent à ses côtés.

En quelque sorte.

Cette maigre compensation lui serrait continuellement le cœur mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter. Alors elle se jetait à corps perdu dans son souvenir dès qu'elle s'assoupissait, laissant sa mélancolie l'envahir.

Cette soirée était comme toutes les autres. La tiédeur agréable de l'île de Besaid invitait à l'apaisement de son cœur. Le crépitement des flammes du foyer allumé au centre du village s'étouffait lentement au fur et à mesure que les villageois rentraient chez eux, laissant la nuit reprendre ses droits. Yuna avait été une des dernières à partir, souhaitant profiter de ces instants simples – mais ô combien précieux – avec Wakka et Lulu. Elle était attachée à ce jeune couple qu'elle considérait comme son frère et sa sœur. Car bien qu'elle sentait que l'absence de Tidus constituait un manque qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler, la jeune femme savait plus que nul autre à quel point la vie était précieuse.

Toutefois, la fatigue l'avait rattrapé, rendant ses paupières lourdes. À regret, elle s'éclipsa dans sa tente après leur avoir souhaité la bonne nuit. Pourtant, une fois rentrée dans sa tente, Yuna put entendre des murmures provenir de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Yuna sentait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Depuis que Tidus avait disparu sous ses yeux, elle savait avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Bien qu'elle était plus enjouée qu'auparavant – libérée du fardeau de son destin – quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Une fêlure si infime que seuls ses plus proches amis en connaissaient l'existence. Honteuse de les inquiéter, Yuna se mordit la lèvre avant de passer sa main dans sa courte chevelure chocolat.

Ses traits tirés par la fatigue n'ôtaient la grâce de ses traits ni la mélancolie enchanteresse de ses yeux vairons magnétiques. Yuna était une de ces beautés délicates, dont la fraîcheur de son teint clair correspondait à une fleur à peine éclose, et les lèvres à un fruit mûr. Mais cette fleur semblait être vouée à ne jamais pleinement éclore, comme s'il lui manquait le soleil qui l'aiderait à grandir.

Elle s'étira avant d'ôter son long kimono bleu et blanc, dont la taille était resserrée par un épais ruban jaune serti d'hibiscus, tandis que des longues manches blanches rosées se tenaient sur ses avant-bras. Frissonnant légèrement face à la brise fraîche qui léchait sa peau, elle s'empressa de revêtir une longue tunique blanche sans manches sertie de pétales roses avant de s'allonger dans ses draps. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de laisser son esprit vagabonder qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt, attrapée par sa fatigue.

_« Yuna, je dois y aller. »_

_Sa voix ensoleillée si enjouée n'était plus qu'un timbre déchiré, prêt à craquer à tout instant. Devant cet adieu, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Pourquoi revivait-elle cette scène ? Elle tenta de rejeter ces mots qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre, plus jamais. Or, ils revenaient tel un écho mortuaire, remuant le couteau dans la plaie de son cœur. Cette scène était marquée au fer rouge en son âme, la détruisant à petit feu. _

_Elle ne pouvait oublier les derniers mots qu'il a eu avant de disparaître._

_Elle le voyait avec angoisse s'éloigner d'elle, sa silhouette devenant de plus en plus floue à chacun de ses pas. Sachant avec horreur qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, Yuna se mit à le poursuivre avec désespoir. Elle voulait qu'il reste à jamais avec elle, qu'elle ne revive pas le déchirement qu'elle avait éprouvé, ni les larmes qu'elle avait versé. _

_Tout devint noir autour d'elle. Il ne restait plus de vivant dans ces ténèbres qu'elle en train de courir, et lui qui s'éloignait à perte de vue. Désespérée, elle le héla :_

_« Tidus, arrête ! »_

_L'interpellé ne semblait pourtant pas l'entendre, continuant sa route. Sa silhouette commençait à disparaître de sa vision. Paradoxalement, chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'éloignait un peu plus de lui. La distance commençait à se creuser, lui donnant l'impression de courir dans le vide. Alors elle s'époumonait, ne voulant pas qu'il parte. Car elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas._

_Toutefois, elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision. Haletante, son cœur s'affola d'inquiétude. Les ténèbres l'enserraient, augmentant son angoisse. Elle était perdue, sans repères. Elle tournoya de plus en plus rapidement, constatant avec horreur que nulle lumière venait éclairer son chemin. Effrayée, les mains moites, elle mit alors dans un geste désespéré son pouce et_ _son index près de ses lèvres avant de siffler bruyamment, espérant être extirpée de ce cauchemar. _

_Son sifflement fendit la nuit, brisant le silence assourdissant qui l'entourait. Le cœur de Yuna tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine au fil des secondes interminables qui suivaient son appel à l'aide. Or, seul le silence accueillit sa requête. Abattue, Yuna allait recommencer avec désespoir lorsqu'un sifflement familier parvint à ses oreilles. Un sifflement rapide et sans équivoque. Un son unique qu'elle pouvait reconnaître parmi des milliers. _

_C'était son sifflement. _

_Son cœur bondit d'allégresse à ce son. Alors que ses yeux cherchèrent en vain dans les ténèbres sa silhouette, des furolucioles apparurent de nulle part et l'aveuglèrent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir que ces petites traînées bleutées l'entourèrent d'un halo de lumière. Yuna se sentit aspirée, fermant inconsciemment les yeux. _

_Éprouvée par la douleur de la séparation qu'elle venait de revivre, elle voulait s'abandonner au sommeil lorsqu'une voix étouffée se mit à l'appeler, visiblement inquiète :_

_« Yuna ? »_

_Elle semblait si lointaine – comme provenant d'un autre monde – qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier son interlocuteur. _

Curieuse, elle émergea doucement de son songe. Flottant entre deux univers, elle ouvrit prudemment un œil avant l'autre. Les paupières lourdes, le corps tendu, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Pourtant, en relevant les yeux vers celui qui l'avait extirpé de son rêve, le cœur de Yuna rata un battement. Figée par la stupeur, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se dresser brusquement comme un ressort sur son lit.

Désarçonnée par son saut, la silhouette cria de stupeur avant de reculer maladroitement, manquant de tomber par terre.

Le cœur de Yuna s'affola alors qu'elle dévisageait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Gêné, il passait sa main gantée dans ses cheveux blonds châtains épars avant de la mettre sur sa nuque pour la détendre. Sa veste jaune résistante à l'eau laissait entrapercevoir sa fine musculature, tandis que son pantalon noir déchiré sur sa jambe gauche était orné de l'emblème de l'équipe de blitzball des Zanarkand Abes. Une tenue d'un univers rêvé, copiée sur une Zanarkand ancestrale.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard azur empli de surprise sur elle, la stupeur de Yuna atteignit son paroxysme, la laissant bouche bée.

_Tidus était là, devant elle._

Déboussolée, elle ferma avec force les yeux, convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un de ses songes un peu plus réel que les autres. Comme pour s'en convaincre, elle se pinça le bras pour s'arracher à ce rêve. Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle ressentit était vivace. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours là. Il s'était même agenouillé à sa hauteur, intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait. D'ailleurs, Tidus ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer d'une voix amusée :

« Je suis si repoussant que ça ? »

_Cette voix... _Pour Yuna, le doute n'était plus permis.

Un intense bonheur l'envahit à sa vue, le poids de sa peine s'envolant comme par enchantement. Un sourire esquissa ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de joie. Pourtant, une voix persistante lui murmurait avec douleur que ceci n'était qu'un mirage de son esprit malade. La raison l'exhortait à ne pas succomber à cet doux appel, pour ne pas subir l'après-coup destructeur de la désillusion. Tiraillée, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle tâta son doux visage. Sa peau était si palpable, si chaude qu'il en semblait réel.

Comprenant son trouble, Tidus la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Troublée par ce contact empli de chaleur qu'elle avait cru ne jamais ressentir de nouveau, Yuna trembla d'émotion avant de resserrer timidement son étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, finissant par céder par cette soif d'amour. Cette étreinte lui paraissait si irréelle qu'elle s'abandonna à ses sentiments, lâchant prise face aux conséquences dramatiques. Comme pour lui manifester sa présence, Tidus resserra son étreinte avec une telle force que Yuna en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne voulait la laisser s'échapper, ne voulant pas la laisser de nouveau seule. Ils s'abandonnèrent pendant quelques minutes, leurs seules respirations brisant le silence.

Yuna finit cependant par se séparer de lui puis murmura, tremblante :

« Es-tu réel ? »

Sur ces mots, le visage de Tidus s'assombrit. Inquiète de le voir aussi sombre, sa peur l'envahit de nouveau, comprenant avec horreur que son bonheur de nouveau retrouvé allait de nouveau disparaître. Attendant avec appréhension sa réponse, elle déglutit. Il lui prit alors les mains en murmurant gravement :

« Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, je sortais d'un champ de bataille pour me réveiller ici, près de toi.

– Un champ de bataille ? » Demanda Yuna, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Tidus hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer, songeur :

« Après avoir disparu, je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille hors du temps. Ça peut paraître dingue mais je me bats pour protéger Spira de la destruction. »

À ces mots, le visage de Yuna se décomposa d'horreur. Perdue, elle s'empressa d'avoir des explications, la voix balbutiante :

« Pour protéger Spira de la... Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est assez... Compliqué. » Concéda Tidus, gêné. « Pour faire simple, il y a le Dieu de la Discorde qui s'appelle Chaos qui veut détruire tous les mondes. Et moi, avec d'autres gars, on tente de l'en empêcher. »

Bouleversée par ces révélations surnaturelles, Yuna tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens qu'elle se mettait à douter de ce qu'elle vivait. Plusieurs mondes, une bataille qui décidera du sort de Spira... Confuse, elle n'osait accorder du crédit à ces révélations.

Et pourtant, une part d'elle-même y croyait profondément, convaincue par les dires de Tidus. Même si elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être déçue, elle décida de croire en ses mots et de croire qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses rêves chimériques qui lui faisaient miroiter l'impossible.

La voix déterminée de Tidus l'extirpa de ses pensées :

« J'ai eu aussi du mal à y croire au départ. Mais une fois que je l'aurai vaincu, je reviendrai sur Spira, j'en suis sûr. Et cette fois, je resterai Yuna. »

À ces mots, l'espoir brisé en Yuna se ralluma, prêt à tout dévaster sur son passage. Ces simples mots l'émurent, s'accrochant à cet espoir ranimé. Désireuse d'y croire, elle releva ses yeux vers lui pour y lire l'amour ardent qu'il éprouvait pour elle, plus puissant que jamais.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que le cœur de Tidus s'était accéléré lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçue, Tidus avait été attiré par sa douceur timide. Sa démarche gracieuse mais déterminée, son regard empli de compassion teinté d'une naïveté touchante, ses mains si délicates... Yuna était telle une fleur : belle mais fragile. Avec elle, il avait ressenti des émotions qu'il n'avait éprouvé auparavant. Des émotions si puissantes qu'il n'arrivait pas à les décrire avec de simples mots. Elle était devenue une part de sa vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer. À vrai dire, il désirait rester avec elle à jamais.

Alors que la révélation sur sa vraie nature l'avait fait sombrer dans la désillusion la plus totale sur son avenir, son nouveau combat lui avait permis d'espérer à nouveau. Après tout, la déesse Cosmos ne lui avait-elle pas promis à lui et à tous ses nouveaux amis qu'ils retourneraient dans leurs mondes respectifs une fois qu'ils auraient vaincu Chaos ?

Cette simple déclaration l'avait motivé, le poussant à s'acharner dans ses combats. Il pouvait ainsi se forger un nouveau but qui redonnait un sens à son existence : retrouver Spira et enfin profiter de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, sans contraintes et sans limites.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, plus intenses que jamais, dévorant l'autre avec avidité. Leurs respirations heurtées résonnaient en un même ensemble, tandis que les deux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Mais en remarquant la lueur de détermination briller dans les pupilles azures de Tidus, Yuna ne put résister lorsqu'il l'attira contre elle, l'amenant à s'approcher au plus près de son visage. Ils étaient si proches que leurs cœurs s'accélèrent, nerveux et attirés par cette douce proximité.

Ne tenant plus, Tidus déposa alors un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Yuna ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce baiser issu d'un lointain passé. La saveur iodée de ses lèvres l'enivrait, lui rappelant avec tendresse les baisers échangés au lac de Macalania.

Déconnectée du monde, ne sachant même pas si ce qu'elle vivait était réel ou non, elle ne voulut plus se poser de questions. Il était là, près d'elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et tant pis s'il s'agissait d'un éternel songe. Elle voulait éperdument y croire. Tout était si vrai qu'elle s'évertuait à croire qu'il était en train de l'embrasser en ce moment même.

Elle se serra davantage contre Tidus, qui répondit aussitôt à son étreinte. Leurs mains se crispèrent sur la nuque de l'autre, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais se séparer. Leurs lèvres se firent plus insistantes, plus passionnées. Ils se séparèrent pourtant pendant quelques secondes, le cœur tambourinant contre leurs poitrines et les respirations haletantes. Leurs corps s'échauffèrent, désireux de succomber à la passion. Ils voulaient profiter de cet instant, sans regrets. S'imprégner de l'autre avant la séparation inéluctable.

Ils se détaillèrent quelques instants, dévorant du regard l'autre qui n'avait jamais paru aussi irrésistible. Leurs sentiments étouffés depuis leur séparation forcée ainsi que leur profond attachement explosaient sous les assauts virulents de leurs baisers enflammés. Ne tenant plus, Tidus l'embrassa à nouveau mais ses lèvres se firent plus sensuelles, se détachant de celles de la jeune femme pour s'aventurer vers son cou.

Il voulait Yuna rien que pour lui. Lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, jusqu'à la posséder entièrement. Surtout si le temps qu'il passait avec elle était limité.

Mais au moment où il glissait tendrement ses mains sur ses jambes, il se sentit avec effroi ne plus avoir de consistance. Étonnée de ne plus sentir que la caresse du vent sur sa peau, Yuna ouvrit les yeux et blêmit de peur. Le cauchemar recommençait, plus douloureux que jamais. L'ambiance devint pesante, brisant le bref moment de félicité qui s'était instauré entre les jeunes amants.

Tidus devenait translucide, arrachant au jeune homme des faibles cris plaintifs. Son regard croisa celui de Yuna, empli de souffrance aiguë. Ses traits devinrent flous tandis que son corps passa à travers celui de Yuna, interloquée. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder partir, sans pouvoir le retenir.

Abattue devant son impuissance, une larme perla sur sa joue, le visage transfiguré par le chagrin.

Son esprit se refusait une nouvelle fois à la séparation, bien qu'elle l'éprouvait à chaque réveil, après toutes ses nuits passées à ses côtés dans ses rêves. Tidus se mordit la lèvre, rageant contre le destin d'être de nouveau séparé d'elle. Alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus translucide, il ne tint plus et s'écria, la gorge nouée par la peine :

« Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et je reviendrai, je te le promets. »

Une lueur de détermination brilla dans les yeux du joueur de blitzball, appuyant sa forte résolution.

Face à celle-ci, Yuna hocha la tête, scellant cette promesse muette. Sur ces mots, Tidus disparut, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un énième mirage de son esprit.

Yuna ne sut jamais si ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit-là était un rêve éveillé ou bel et bien la réalité. La rencontre avait été si surnaturelle qu'elle n'avait su trancher entre le vrai et le faux. Pourtant, cette entrevue était restée secrète, protégeant ces retrouvailles comme son trésor.

Toutefois, ceci avait eu pour effet de ranimer en elle l'espérance de le retrouver. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'appuyait certainement sur des chimères, Yuna s'était accrochée à cette idée de le revoir, prenant désormais la vie avec plus de légèreté. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était désormais convaincue qu'il reviendrait, comme il l'avait promis.

Mieux fallait se dire ceci plutôt que de refouler cet énième rêve.

_Mais était-ce réellement un rêve ?_

Dans un endroit hors du temps et de l'espace, surplombé de sombres nuages qui cachaient la lumière du soleil, un jeune homme continuait à se battre avec acharnement pour respecter sa promesse faite lors d'une brève entrevue. Ce court instant avec la femme de sa vie qu'il chérissait comme la plus douce et la plus douloureuse des récompenses.


End file.
